Halo, stasiun
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: RintoLenka―semua berawal dan berakhir di stasiun. Saat kembali, mereka hanya perlu mengucapkan 'Halo' [Untuk Milky Holmes]


Halo, stasiun

.

.

.

Arischa

.

.

Vocaloid _isn't mine_

.

.

.

Warning : Minim dialog, typo, alur kecepetan (maybe), dll

.

.

.

RintoLenka―semua berawal dan berakhir di stasiun. Saat kembali, mereka hanya perlu mengucapkan 'Halo'

Untuk Milky Holmes―Lenkasen

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hah.." Uap terlihat setelah hembusan nafas itu terdengar. Kentara sekali cuaca sedang dingin-dinginya. Ditambah jaket tebal, syal, dan penutup telinga, lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar membutuhkan kehangatan.

Bersandar pada sebuah tiang dekat lintasan kereta api—di stasiun, lelaki itu nampak seperti seorang model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Lihatlah pose memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku jaket. Mata terpejam, dan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Namun sayang, orang-orang lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan melewatinya. Seakan dingin adalah pembatas gerak. Ekistensi yang tentu menarik atensi semacamnya, tak mampu membuat lirikan-lirikan mata tertumpu padanya. Jika saja terlihat, mungkin sudut mata masih menjadi celah untuk mengintip—menggali dan mencari tahu, siapa gerangan yang berdiri di sana.

―Lagipula, dia tidak peduli.

"…"

Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat matanya kembali memancarkan sinar tak kasat mata, begitu kelopak matanya membuka selimut, mengusik ketenangannya. Ah, kereta sebentar lagi berhenti. Kalau ditanya, untuk apa dia ada di stasiun?

Bukan.

Bukan menjemput seseorang. Lalu? Berangkat sekolah? Hey! Ini jam lima sore.

Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Angin bertiup kencang, menambah dingin suasana. Uap panas ikut meramaikan suasana, walau mungkin tidak sehat, uap yang dihasilakan dari kereta yang berhenti itu, mampu menyalurkan hangat. Lalu pintu-pintu terbuka, orang-orang segera turun dan memenuhi stasiun.

Lelaki itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Hanya saja, iris langit musim panasnya menatap lurus sebuah jendela. Mungkin ada sebuah eksistensi yang menarik atensinya.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaanya, iya, 'kan?

"Halo, stasiun." Sebuah suara kembali menarik atensinya. Begitu kereta kembali berangkat, menghempaskan angin untuk menggerakkan barang ringan apapun. Semisal baju, syal, rambut, atau bahkan debu.

Menatap iris sewarna denganya. Nampak indah dengan binar-binar kebahagian, sarat rindu mendalam. Lelaki itu hanya menatap aneh pada perempuan cantik, yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun.

 _Halo, stasiun, katanya_?

Rinto ingin tertawa.

Ah, namanya Kagamine Rinto. Lelaki yang salah disangka perempuan jika baru bertemu pandang dengannya. Tolong perhatikan jepit rambut berwarna hitam yang tersemat di rambut pirang madunya. Tidak!

 _Jangan usik tentang jepit rambutnya, tolong._

Tapi dia tampan. Tenang saja. _Shota_ pula, jangan lupa. Walau Rinto ragu, kata _shota_ yang merujuk pada dirinya merupakan poin _plus_ untuk ketampanannya, maksudnya, dia bukan perempuan dengan wajah cantik dan imut itu, bukan. Dia hanya lelaki tampan juga keren. Setidaknya Rinto sedang berusaha untuk membanggakan dirinya sendiri, dalam batinnya. Sembari mengamati gadis di seberang sana yang masih setia berdiri di sana, merentangkan tangan dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

 _Jika saja Rinto lelaki yang jahat dan tidak sopan, Ia sudah katakan dengan sarkas bahwa gadis itu nona manis yang baru menginjakkan kaki di bumi_ , karena sungguh. Tingkahnya seperti baru lahir kemarin.

Rinto mendengus, merasa bosan menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya pergi tak kunjung datang. Bukan terlambat, memang. Hanya saja, Rinto benci menunggu. Jika saja—lagi―Ia boleh menggunakan filosolfi, menunggu itu bagai melihat siput menyebrangi Gurun Sahara. Lama, tetapi selalu ingin dilihat karena itu sesuatu yang langka. Ketika bosan dan ingin menyerah, mata menangkap bahwa itu sudah setengah jalan. Bijakkah ini diakhiri? Atau masih harus melihat siput itu sampai menyebrang?

Dan, ah. Jangan dipikirkan. Rinto memang berpikir terlalu jauh terbawa diksi. Dan lagi, Rinto tahu benar. Itu tidak realistik _._

 _Mana ada siput menyebrangi gurun. Gurun Sahara, pula._

"Hei! Kau yang di sana!" Rinto menoleh. Menatap bingung pada gadis berambut model _ponytail_ , yang kini tengah melambai lambai ke arahnya. Dengan dua koper besar terpajang manis di sampingnya.

"Aku?" Rinto melepas _headset_ nya, membentuk guratan abstrak di udara yang merujuk pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Rinto sangka, gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Kau mau meninggalkan stasiun ini?" Berteriak, Rinto tak tahu harus merespon apa. Pura-pura tidak dengar? Mengangguk? Atau langsung pergi?

"Di kereta nanti kau pasti bosan! Jadi ayo bertemann!" _Hah?_ Gadis itu sudah gila. Rinto melempar tatapan aneh. Tidak mengerti jalan berpikir gadis yang baru saja Ia lihat itu.

"Ayo berteman! Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari sejak kecil! Jadilah teman pertamakuuu!" Rinto tidak lihat gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Gadis itu berteriak-teriak, tak peduli orang orang mulai menatapnya aneh. Mengoceh tentang betapa rindunya Ia pada kampung halaman yang bahkan ia sendiri tempati hanya sehari, jadi dia tidak tahu daerah-daerah di sini. Dan…Rinto malas mengingatnya. Sampai sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Rinto berdecak kesal. Keretanya baru datang. Kereta yang akan membawanya meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya

Samar-samar, sebelum kereta menghalangi pandangannya pada gadis itu, ada beberapa digit nomor yang gadis itu teriakkan.

Rinto tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena memiliki ingatan yang terlampau baik.

"Selamat tinggal, stasiun."

.

.

.

.

Lenka menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi. Malam ini, Lenka lupa ke mana arah menuju apartemennya. Salahnya juga, yang malah takut bertanya pada orang-orang. Tidak enak juga, hari yang bersalju ini, orang-orang pasti terburu-buru agar sampai di rumah segera.

"Jadi..aku tersesat?" Dia Akagami Lenka. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Walau hanya tinggal sehari di sini, Lenka sangat rindu. Oh iya, Lenka akui tadi sore benar-benar memalukan. Apa boleh buat? Lelaki itu yang pertama kali Lenka lihat. Dengan begitu, Lenka berharap 'teman pertamanya' akan bersenang hati menunjukkan Lenka jalan dari tempat yang jauh di sana.

Lenka menengadah. Ada benda benda putih yang lembut dan dinigin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit. Salju. Benar juga, ini musim dingin, di bulan Desember. Memorinya berputar cepat. Melepas ribuan kenangan yang terkubur jutaan kejadian. Harusnya Lenka tidak mengaharap banyak, dirinya hanya tinggal sehari setelah dilahirkan di sini. Kenangan apa yang Ia punya?

 _Ibunya._

Ketika kata itu muncul dalam ingatannya, ada rasa sakit yang menghujam. Ada deretan peristiwa yang Lenka ingat dalam sekejap. Di mana ada banyak bunga yang memenuhi benaknya. Ada bayang-bayang imajinier tentang sebuah senyuman.

Lenka rindu. Lenka rindu pada sosok yang melahirkannya. Ketika kini Lenka hanya sendirian di dunia, raganya berteriak memberontak. Untuk kembali ke sini.

Dan ketika ada lelehan air mata yang siap membeku―jika dingin mampu melakukannya, getaran di saku jaketnya membuat Lenka tersadar, dia cukup gila berdiri di tengah badai salju yang dingin. Melesat membelah hujan salju, Lenka berlari menuju salah satu toko yang sudah tutup. Setidaknya Ia aman dari hujan salju itu untuk sementara.

"Y-ya? Halo?" Ada nada khawatir terselip di getar suara Lenka. Dia kedinginan, dan takut.

 _"Bodoh. Salahmu aku mengingat nomor ini."_

"…"

"Ah!" Lenka tersentak. Dalam sekejap, ada rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya.

" _Kagamine Rinto."_

Butuh jeda beberapa menit sebelum Lenka paham maksud dari ucapa 'Rinto' "Le-lenka! Akagami Lenka!" Lenka terlalu bersemangat, tatkala melihat bahwa ada tumpukan salju yang siap menjebaknya di sini. Lenka kedinginan.

" _Untuk apa aku menelfonmu?"_

Lenka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang benar, untuk apa Rinto menelfonnya? Kecuali Rinto ingin marah-marah padanya. Tapi tolong jangan biarkan Lenka mati kedinginan di sini.

" _Kenapa diam? Dan berisik sekali di sana-"_

" _Oh! Jangan bilang badai salju? Di sini mulai turun salju."_

" _Hoi! Kau di mana?"_

Lenka tak mampu lagi berbicara. Dia terlalu kedinginan.

"De-depan toko Aria." Sudut matanya menangkap papan iklan nama toko ini.

" _Gerakkan kakimu! Lari ke sebelah kanan. Jangan membantah dan lari mulai dari sekarang! salju tidak akan menunggumu mati keidinginan, tahu!"_ Lenka diberi sugesti, dirinya langsung berlalu dengan cepat dengan dua koper di tangan. Beruntuhlah dia memakai _headset_ tadi. Menerobos salju dan dingin, walau tentu pandangannya terhalang.

" _Kalau sudah lihat jembatan di atas danau, lewati jembatannya!"_ Lenka tidak kuat! Tapi dia terus berjalan.

" _Lari bodoh! Kau mau jatuh tertimbun salju?!"_ Lenka berusaha lari! Dingin, Rinto. Dingin. Lenka tidak kuat, ingatan tentang Ibunya selalu melemahkan Lenka.

" _kau lihat apartemen bercat biru di kiri jalan? Masuk ke sana!"_ Apartemen? Apartemen siapa? Namun, begitu melihat lampu menyala pada apartemen bercat biru, Lenka merasa ada kehangatan di sana. Otaknya memerintah kaki untuk berjalan ke sana.

.

.

.

.

Rinto memasang wajah datar. Memandang keluar jendela kereta dengan tatapan bosan, sarat kekhawatiran. Kenapa dia membiarkan gadis asing itu masuk ke apartemennya? Kenapa Rinto menelfon gadis itu? Kenapa gadis itu bodoh sekali terjebak di badai salju? Kenapa Rinto mau melakukan hal serepot itu dalam hidupnya?

Sampai di sini, Rinto tidak tahu jawabannya. Lagipula apartemen itu tidak dikunci, pemiliknya akan datang setiap hari untuk membersihkannya. Dan rinto berharap gadis itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjawab bahwa dia adalah kekasih Rinto.

― _benar, itu hanya khayalan Rinto. Tidak usah dipikirkan._

"Hah.." Kembali. Rinto meresapi apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi pada hidupnya. Oh, benar. Tentu saja. pertama kali dalam hidup Rinto, dia merasa hancur. Di mana eksistensinya hanya samar di hadapan sang Ayah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rinto hanya lelah. Rinto lelah melihat ayahnya berjalan dengan wanita berbeda setiap saat di depan universitas Rinto. Kenapa selalu di sana? Rinto tidak tahu, dia tidak paham. Tapi yang jelas, Rinto sakit.

Katakanlah bahwa Rinto hanya pengecut yang hanya diam tanpa bisa menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya. Tanpa menegur sang ayah. Jangankan menegur, sapa barang sekata tak pernah diucap rinto. Saling bertatap muka apalagi, karena lirikan mata Rinto tak pernah menerima balasan.

Memilih pergi untuk mengunjungi Ibunya mungkin pilihan terbaik. Ibunya yang kini tidur dalam keabadian. Yang sudah menuju api suci bertabur bunga, khayalan Rinto memang tinggi. Euforianya tentang senyum bak malaikat milik Ibunya, memenuhi setiap relung hati Rinto. Maka Ia putuskan, tempat di mana Ia dilahirkan, harus Rinto tinggalkan barang sehari saja. Atau seminggu. Sebulan, atau setahun.

" _A-a-a. Te-terimakasih._ " Rinto hanya mengangguk, sadar betul Lenka di sana tak akan melihatnya, tapi Rinto tak peduli. Tidak.

"Jangan mati kedinginan." Rinto mengakhiri panggilan.

.

.

.

.

Lenka menatap sebuah pusara. Sebulan sudah berlalu. Dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Ia mengatakan 'Selamat Natal!' pada Rinto di seberang telepon. Bagaimana Ia mengucap 'Selamat Tahun Baru!' untuk Rinto di sana melalui sambungan telepon.

Lenka juga selalu ingat bagaimana Rinto mengoceh 'Jangan pernah masuki kamarku atau kau mati!' atau Rinto yang terdengar uring-uringan. Atau—lagi, tentang Rinto yang diam ketika ada sebuah topik yang tanpa sengaja terlontar dari mulut keduanya—

Ibu.

Kini Lenka tertunduk. Dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Lenka tak mau ada kata 'ayah' menyinggung dirinya. Lupakan saja, Ia sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain.

Walau dengan berat hati, Lenka harus mengubur rasa lemah dirinya, karena begitu 'Ibu' masuk ke relung hati Lenka, pertahanan Lenka hancur. Di musim semi sekalipun.

Lenka masih diam di sini. Tinggal di apartemen milik Kagamine Rinto. Awalnya pemilik apartemen kaget melihatnya, tapi Lenka sangat pintar.

" _Saya pacarnya."_ Dan Lenka diperlakukan baik setiap saat.

Tekikik geli, tawa berhasil mengudara. Lenka menutup mulutnya, tak sebaiknya Ia tertawa di pemakaman. Rasanya Ia perlu menelfon Rinto—lagi.

.

.

.

.

Rinto mengusap batu nisan. Menatap miris pada tangannya yang masih saja bergetar. Tapi ini saatnya, Rinto harus pulang. Dia harus kuliah. Aha, ini sudah setahun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Rinto ingin mendengar suara nyaring Ibunya menggema, mengatakan 'Hai-hati!' ketika Ia akan pergi. Namun Rinto cukup senang ketika emosinya memaksa replika ingatan menjadi sebuah suara. Ada suara yang menggema di kepalanya, mengantarkan Rinto pergi dari sana.

"Hei aku pulang sekarang, kutendang kau kalau apartemenku berantakan." Senyum terukir tipis di wajah Rinto. Lenka mengoceh dan meracau, menjadi pengiring Rinto ke stasiun.

Setahun ini Rinto berkomunikasi dengan Lenka melalui telepon genggam. Hanya dengan itu, keduanya menjadi dekat. Semuanya akan dimulai lagi dari stasiun, sepertinya. Dan Rinto merasa geli membayangkannya.

"Wajahnya seperti orang gila saat itu." Dan tawa menggema di keheningan perjalanan menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima lewat lima sore, gadis berambut pirang madu itu masih setia menunggu di stasiun. Dengan pakaian tebal dan lengkap. Musim dingin memang tak bisa diremehkan. Melirik-lirik ke arah arloji, Ia mendengus.

Keretanya terlambat. Tapi sayang, dirinya tidak pintar filosolfi, jadi mungkin Ia cukup mengatakan, 'menungu itu membosankan.'

Sampai suara yang familiar terdengar. Rasa hangat menjalar. Sebuah kereta berhenti tepat di depannya. Uap yang dihasilkan menghempaskan rasa panas—hangat, menerbangkan syal dan rambut panjangnya.

Pintu terbuka, orang orang berhamburan. Iris _ceruleannya_ menatap satu objek. Seorang laki laki tampan yang menatapnya jenaka sarat kerinduan.

"Halo, stasiun."

"Halo, Rinto!" Lenka—gadis itu―menghambur pada Rinto. Menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat. Yang dipeluk menatap aneh.

"Kuusir kau kalau apartemenku berantakan." Lenka bersuara dalam dekapan Rinto.

"Apartemenmu selalu rapi!"

"Kulempar kau kalau mengatakan kau kekasihku pada pemilik apartemen." Lenka masih bersuara dalam dekapan Rinto.

"Aku memang mengatakannya!"

"Ck." Tangan hangat Rinto mengacak rambut Lenka. "Bodoh."

Ketika kembali, mereka hanya perlu mengatakan 'halo'

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo. Arisca di sini. Kembali dengan oneshoot berending gantung /YHA

Untuk Milky Holmes. Semoga suka. Untuk _reader_ , terimakasih sudah membaca! Jika berkenan, silahkan corat-coret kotak review.

Arischa.


End file.
